Burn
by tooloudturnitdown
Summary: Daisuke has to make a recipe to pass his home ec. class and has to ask a reluctant and distant Yamato for help. Yet slowly, they begin to forge a relationship no one would expect or want.


A/N: This is one of the many stories I've been working on. Again, I felt I had to post it now or I never would, so please forgive a few errors here and there.   
  
The second season digidestined are in 8th grade. The older ones, except for Joe, are in the 11th grade in high school.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Well…maybe Yamato and Ken seeing how they are my boy toys… hehehe….. (BTW: I'm only going to post disclaimers on the first chapter from now on. They apply to the entire story.)  
  
.  
  
  
  
"What?!" Daisuke said incredulously as he looked at the new schedule.  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"They gave me Home Ec.!!! Why would I want to be in a class like that?! I dropped pre-calculus so I could be in a cooler class!"  
  
Kari tried to suppress laughter.  
  
"There are plenty of guys in home economics."  
  
"Oh really? Name one." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, Yamato was in it his freshman year."  
  
Daisuke paused.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. He's not anymore, but he used to be." Daisuke became deep in thought.  
  
"I suppose…it's not THAT bad…you know, I could give it a chance."  
  
Kari smiled. She knew Daisuke looked up to all the older digidestined and would occasionally join clubs they were in. She specifically remembered a certain incident in the computer club involving one computer catching fire and half the lab shutting down due to an internet virus. Let's just say, Daisuke's been banned from just being seen in the vicinity.   
  
"Hurry to class now." Kari said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Very funny."   
  
"Bye." She said chuckling.   
  
"See ya later." Daisuke went into torture room 1023.  
  
  
  
"Welcome young man!"  
  
"Uh…hello."  
  
"May I see your schedule?" Daisuke handed her the paper.  
  
"Motomiya Daisuke. You may take a seat in the back. At that empty table. I will be your teacher, Chiyo-sensei."   
  
Daisuke walked down the class. It was entirely filled with girls. Most giggled as he walked past. He sighed.  
  
'This is going to be a long period.'  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, Motomiya-san?"  
  
"Yes, Chiyo-sensei?"  
  
"Seeing how you came to the class late in the grading period, I need to assign you a project. Or else I can't pass you. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine. I understand. What do I need to do? Research project? Essay?"  
  
"Not exactly. I need for you to make a dish for the entire class on the last day of the semester. That's about a month and a half away."  
  
"A dish?" Daisuke gulped.  
  
"Any recipe that is your favorite. It will be graded on flavor, texture, and time to prepare."  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"See you tomorrow, Daisuke-san." She said, forgetting her formality before.  
  
  
  
"Ugh! What am I going to do?! I can't cook to save my life! And besides isn't that what that class is for?! Teach us HOW to cook?!" Daisuke ranted after school. Him, Takeru, Kari, Miyako, and Ken were all eating at a local pizza restaurant.  
  
"I'm sure it won't be that hard." Ken tried to comfort.  
  
"Why are you in that class anyway? Wasn't that period your calculus class?" Miyako asked while grabbing a slice of pizza.  
  
"PRE-cal," Daisuke corrected. "And I was about to fail so I dropped it. My counselor forced me to fill that slot with another class. Apparently, this was the only class open this late in the semester." He dropped his head on the table. "I'm going to fail."  
  
"I'm sure you won't." Kari said, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Why? Do you know how to cook?"  
  
"No, but I know someone who does."  
  
"Who?" Daisuke perked up immediately.  
  
"Yeah, who?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Your brother of course."  
  
"Yamato?!" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Matt?!"   
  
"Yes. I'm sure he would be willing to help."  
  
"Are we talking about the same Ishida Yamato here?"  
  
"Your brother's real cute T.K." Miyako added off handedly.   
  
"Yolie," Ken began.  
  
"Don't worry. You're cute too."   
  
Ken blushed. "That's not what I was going to say…" He mumbled.  
  
"Let get serious guys." Daisuke say, with a small tone of annoyance.  
  
"I am. Come on T.K. You don't think he'll help Daisuke if we ask?"  
  
"You mean if I ask."  
  
"Please?" She made a cute face. Takeru sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'll see what I can do."   
  
"Wow! Thanks Takeru!" Daisuke thanked and was surprised.   
  
"But I'm not promising you anything!"   
  
"All right." Daisuke grinned, knowing Takeru would come through.  
  
  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No! Why are you suddenly jumping to help him?"  
  
"He's my friend. Come on Matt. You're not doing anything anyway. Please?"  
  
"I have band practice."  
  
"It's only one recipe. And Daisuke's kind of a fast learner."  
  
Yamato scoffed.  
  
"Do it for me."   
  
Yamato looked at his little brother. Takeru smiled internally. He knew Yamato was breaking.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Thanks Yamato."  
  
"But you owe me big."  
  
"I know." Takeru was grinning.  
  
"In and out got it?"  
  
"I'll tell him."  
  
"And I don't want him thinking we're best friends and following me around like he did to Tai."  
  
"He doesn't do much of that anymore." Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'll tell him."  
  
Yamato growled.  
  
"It's just one recipe. How painful could it be?"  
  
  
  
"Come on in," Daisuke said as he opened the door to his apartment.  
  
"No one's here?" Yamato asked as he stepped inside.   
  
"Nope. Just me. Thanks again for doing this. I really appreciate it."  
  
"What about your sister?" He dropped his bag at the door, next to his shoes.  
  
"Oh, she's usually out with friends but she's moving out anyway."  
  
"And your parents?"  
  
"My mom works at the hospital and has irregular shifts. And my dad has the graveyard shift at some big shot company. I'm not exactly sure what he does." He tossed the keys unto a side table. "So you ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here's the kitchen." Yamato followed as Daisuke led him. "So," Daisuke clapped his hands together. "What do you need?"  
  
"Well," Yamato noticed how clean the kitchen was. "Let's start with something very simple. You allergic to egg?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Yamato opened the fridge and got out very few ingredients. He placed them on the kitchen table. "Where are your pans?"  
  
"Oh! Here." Daisuke opened a cabinet revealing a very shameful collection. It was obvious they didn't cook often at the Motomiya residence.   
  
"Hand me that big one." Daisuke did as instructed. "Have any vegetable oil?"  
  
"Ano…. Let me check." Daisuke looked haphazardly through cabinets and shelves. "Uh, Yamato?" Daisuke called from inside the pantry. "What does it look like?" Yamato sighed and went to the pantry himself.   
  
"That bottle there." Daisuke handed it to him. They both walked to the stove, where Matt already had everything ready. "All right. Now hand me that bowl there. Okay. First we get out our eggs. How many pieces of French toast do you want to eat?"  
  
"Um, three I guess. To make things easy."  
  
"Okay. Now, for every slice of bread two eggs must be mixed." Yamato grabbed two eggs and broke them in the bowl, tossing aside the shells. He grabbed the fork and scrambled them swiftly. "Once they look liquefied, you grabbed a slice of bread and soak it in. Go ahead." Daisuke reluctantly stepped forward.   
  
"Now I can start heating up the pan. Place that soaked bread on the plate there and put four more eggs in the mixing bowl." Yamato turned on the stove and place a bit of oil in the pan. He made sure the oil had spread evenly before collecting the bread Daisuke had made. "Keep soaking them Dai."  
  
Daisuke looked up at him. Yamato had never called him 'Dai' before.  
  
'Maybe it's easier than to keep calling me by my full name.'  
  
"Good. Come over here." Daisuke stood in front of the pan, and Yamato behind him. "Take that piece and carefully place it in the oil. You can also use butter or Pam cooking spray instead of oil if you prefer." Daisuke blushed as he felt Yamato's body graze slightly against his. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Yamato was concentrating on the cooking and not taking notice in the younger boy's discomfort.   
  
"All right Dai. Now flip it with the spatula." Daisuke didn't pay attention and some oil jumped out of the pan and unto his hand.  
  
"Ah! Damn!" He quickly backed away, pushing Yamato in the process.  
  
"What happened?!"   
  
"Some oil got my hand."  
  
"Okay, relax. Go run it under some cool water in the sink." Daisuke nodded while cradling his hand. "How does it look?" Yamato asked after a few seconds.   
  
"Not too bad. I might get a small blister though. Should I put a band-aid on it?"  
  
"Whenever I got burned I just place it in water and wrapped it in an old towel but I have some burn ointment in my bag. Front small pocket. I brought it just in case."  
  
"Okay. Be right back."  
  
Daisuke took a while to come back to the kitchen of torture. He had a hard time finding the little tube. When he returned, there was a plate with three good looking pieces of French toast waiting on the table. Yamato was cleaning the pans and plates he used in the nearby sink.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long." Yamato didn't look up.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Let me do that."  
  
"No that's okay. I'm done anyway." He turned the water off and washed his hands in an old towel which was hanging off the sink.  
  
"I'm sorry Yamato. I guess I'm not a good student at this either." He forced a small chuckle. Yamato didn't laugh but looked at him seriously. "What?"  
  
"Never mind." Yamato sat at the table.  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"Come try your first recipe."  
  
"All right." Daisuke sat down and Matt pushed the plate in front of him. He took the fork and jabbed it into the one on the top.   
  
"You can put syrup on it if you want. Or cinnamon. Whatever, just like pancakes."  
  
"No. It's fine. I probably couldn't find that stuff anyway." He laughed again. "Lost in my own kitchen. I'm such a loser." Yamato looked down at the table, seriously once again. Daisuke noticed but decided it was none of his business. He stuffed the entire first piece into his mouth. After a few seconds;  
  
"Hmm! This is great!" He happily dug into the second one.  
  
"Well that first one was the one you made." Daisuke paused.  
  
"Really?" He mumbled. Yamato nodded. He swallowed. "Hey! I guess I'm not that bad of a cook after all!"  
  
"It just takes practice and," Yamato smirked. "Hands of steel." Daisuke chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"Heh heh. Yeah, I suppose so. Thanks again Matt!" He said through half swallowed food.  
  
"No problem. I wrote everything down in that index card I told Teeks to give to you. That way you won't forget."  
  
"Well," Daisuke sighed, now being finished. "I can at least now cook something for myself in the mornings besides cereal and toast." He grinned.   
  
"You know," Yamato began quietly. "If you ever want, you're more than welcome to come to by my apartment. I cook all the time so it wouldn't hurt for you to learn in a more, err, established kitchen."   
  
"All right. I'll keep that in mind." Daisuke grinned. Yamato looked at his watch.  
  
"Well, I have to get going. Things to do." Yamato stood.  
  
"Oh yeah! Of course!" Daisuke also, clumsily, stood up. Yamato was almost out of the kitchen by the time Dai got out of his chair. "Let me walk you out!"   
  
They both reached the door uneventfully, but lingered a few minutes longer. Yamato picked up his bag.  
  
"Thanks again Yamato. I don't know how to repay you."  
  
"Maybe getting my brother's name correctly once in awhile." Yamato smiled. Daisuke laughed.  
  
"I do now!"  
  
"Heh, right kiddo. Well see you around, and don't worry about it."  
  
"No, I insist on paying you back. We Motomiyas maybe air headed but we always pay back favors." Daisuke said matter-of-factly. He held a finger up and eyes closed. Yamato rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, whatever. See ya later." Yamato walked out and closed the door.  
  
.  
  
######7 years earlier######  
  
.  
  
"Dad?" A short Yamato carefully closed the apartment door. "Are you home?"  
  
He placed the house key on the kitchen counter. He spotted a scrap piece of paper.   
  
'Hey kiddo, Sorry but I won't be home until much later. Make yourself something to eat, and don't worry about me. I'm eating here at the office. I'll call if I'm really late. (A smiley face) Don't forget to lock the door and let the answering machine pick up. Love, Dad.'  
  
Yamato heaved a sigh and placed his backpack next to the couch. He was really hungry. His dad had forgotten to leave money in the morning, therefore he hadn't eaten lunch. He tried to remember what his dad used the few times he had cooked. His father had never taught him how to make anything.   
  
He crouched down in front of the cupboard and took out all the pans and pots until he came across the biggest frying pan he could find. He placed it delicately on the stove. He turned a couple of knobs in the front until a fire appeared. He went to the pantry and took out oil. He placed the bottle on the floor and grabbed a chair.   
  
He scooted it in front of the stove, grabbed the bottle and used the chair for height. He was looking straight down at the pan and poured, accidentally, a large amount of oil into it. Immediately, oil jumped on Yamato's hand, scorching him. He yelled out, loudly, in agony. The bottle spilled.   
  
He cradled his hand and stared at it. He could see the skin starting to bubble. The pain was shooting from the top of his hand down his arm. He began to sob and looked around the kitchen. He wasn't knowledgeable in first aid. He hopped from the chair and pushed it in front of the sink. He climbed on top of the chair and turned on the water. He placed his hand under and it felt much better. He sniffed.   
  
He glanced around and picked up an old towel. He soaked it in water and wrapped it tightly around his hand. The oil was all over the floor. He turned off the stove and picked up the empty bottle. He threw it away and grabbed the mop that was located at the corner of the kitchen. He kept sniffing miserably and he mopped the kitchen clean. His hand throbbing.  
  
Once he was done he headed to his room and crawled under the covers. He was too shaken up to eat anything. His hand still burned fiercely. He cried softly. He wanted to call his dad or mom. Someone to make him feel better. His dad didn't have a cell phone and was almost never in his office, and his dad was the only one with his mom's number.   
  
'I'm scared. I hurt. Why am I all alone?'  
  
He curled up, keeping his hand at a distance.   
  
##############  
  
"How'd it go?" Takeru asked Daisuke during lunch the next day.  
  
"Great! We started with a very simple recipe."  
  
"You didn't burn the house down?" Kari teased.  
  
"Very funny. No. In fact, it was very delicious."  
  
"Was it now?" Miyako stated. "When will we be able to try this delicious dish?"  
  
"After the project."  
  
"What's that?" Ken pointed to a small brown bag Daisuke had next to his plate.  
  
"Oh, this? It's, uh, a small thank you to Yamato."  
  
"Oh," Takeru narrowed his eyes slyly. "A 'thank you' for my brother?"  
  
"Sounds like someone has a crush." Miyako nudge Daisuke, who was sitting next to her. He blushed furiously.   
  
"What?! No! This is just- I mean- it was just- not-well-I-"  
  
"Are you going to give it to him?" Ken asked. "He's over there." He pointed. Yamato was sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria with his friends, Tai included.   
  
"Umm…"  
  
"It's okay Daisuke. He'll like whatever you give him." Ken smiled at his friend.  
  
"Yeah Daisuke. Anything you 'give' him." Miyako added. Kari and Takeru laughed.  
  
"Shut up," he mumbled.  
  
"You should go." Ken smiled once more at his best friend.   
  
"All right." Daisuke stood up and took a deep breath. "I'll be right back." He began to walk away.  
  
"Uh, Daisuke?" Takeru called after him. Daisuke turned around, annoyed.  
  
"What?!"   
  
"Forgetting something?" Takeru was holding up the bag. He blushed again.  
  
"Right."  
  
With the bag in tow this time he made his way across the cafeteria where the high schoolers ate. He stopped a few feet short of the table where Yamato and his friends were. He looked back at Ken, Takeru, and the rest. Ken gave him a thumbs up, Takeru smiled and nodded, Kari moved her hands in a forward motion, and Miyako made kissing faces and kept winking obnoxiously. Daisuke rolled his eyes. He stood right behind Yamato. Yama's friends stopped talking, taking notice of this young kid. Tai kept smiling but the rest eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What-" Yamato turned around. "Oh… hey… Motomiya…What are you doing here?" Yamato looked around. Daisuke had a big smile on his face.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"Uh…no problem…"  
  
"Here." Daisuke handed him the bag and bowed. "Thanks again." Yamato's friends began to snicker. Tai had the largest grin possible.  
  
"No problem. You- you don't have to do that," Yamato said quickly, referring to the bowing.   
  
"See ya around," Daisuke said with the biggest, sincerest smile. He began to walk back. He flashed the gang across the cafeteria a big thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Yamato quickly turned around.   
  
"Who was that?" A friend of Yamato asked.  
  
"Just some kid." Yamato said off-handedly. Daisuke stopped short.   
  
"Well apparently more than that," another friend said. He snatched Yamato's bag and peeked inside. "He made you cookies." They all burst out laughing.   
  
"What a fag." Another friend said. Tai face instantly grew serious.  
  
"Hold on guys-" Tai began.  
  
"Yeah. It's true." Yamato said thoughtlessly. "You guys can have the cookies." Tai stared at Yamato dumbfounded then he looked up to see Daisuke a few feet away with his head down, having heard the conversation. Daisuke regained his senses and walked away from Yamato's table, pretending like nothing had happened.   
  
"How'd it go?" Takeru asked, smiling. Daisuke didn't act like he acknowledged them, gathered his books quickly, and left the cafeteria.  
  
"Daisuke?" Miyako called after him, vainly.   
  
"I'll go." Ken volunteered. He chased after him and barely caught up to him in the hallway. "Wait Daisuke!" Daisuke kept moving forward. "Wait Dai! What's wrong?" He grabbed Daisuke's shoulder and made him stop.  
  
"Nothing Ken. Okay?"  
  
"What happened? What did they say?"  
  
"Nothing. I-" His voice cracked a bit. "I have to go." He pushed past Ken and walked toward his next class. Ken furrowed his brow and walked back to the cafeteria.   
  
He sat back down.  
  
"What's wrong with Daisuke?" Kari asked. "Is he okay?"  
  
"What happened?" Miyako asked.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me. But, I've never seen him so upset before." Ken said.   
  
"I'll ask Yamato about it." Takeru suggested.  
  
"I think it had something to do with him." Ken assumed.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Kari inquired.  
  
Ken's face was deep in concentration.   
  
"I'm not sure. I-"  
  
"Hey you guys, did you see where Daisuke went?" They all looked up to see the elder Yagami.  
  
"He stormed out Tai," Kari informed her older brother.  
  
"Which way did he go?"  
  
"He headed down 500 hallway." Ken stated. Tai began to walk in the same direction.  
  
"Wait Tai! Where are you going?" Kari asked. "High school students can't be over there."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just going to look for him then leave quickly."  
  
"What's going on Tai?" Takeru asked.   
  
"Nothing to worry about, I just want to ask Daisuke something.."  
  
"Don't get caught Taichi-san." Miyako warned. "Fouya-sensei patrols these halls. If he catches you, you could get suspended."  
  
"Relax. I know these halls like the back of my hand." He flashed them a huge grin. "I know how to deal with him." He walked into the school, very covertly.   
  
He stopped at a corner and checked both directions. Except for a random student walking by, everything was clear. He had no idea where Daisuke could be but at least he would try.   
  
'Ken said the 500 hallway. This is it, but I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he ducked into one of these classrooms.' Tai carefully and slowly peeked into every single classroom window. A few were in session but most were empty. 'Ay ya! I'm getting near the end and still no idea where he could have gone to! Only one more.'   
  
He crouched down below the window and gradually looked inside. At first, all he saw was another empty classroom but as he turned to leave, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a maroonish colored figure. He did a quick double take and spotted Daisuke, sitting near the back of the class. He was concentrating on something that was laying on his desk.   
  
Tai couldn't figure out if he was actually reading it or just gazing into space. Tai turned the doorknob, looked down the hallway again, and slinked his way inside. The door shut with more force than he had intended. Daisuke looked up and looked genuinely confused to see Yagami Taichi.   
  
"Taichi? What are you doing here? I thought you guys weren't allowed to cross over the cafeteria."  
  
"Yeah we aren't." Tai made his way down the rows of seats and sat down next to Daisuke.   
  
"What are you doing here? If you're looking for Kari, she's probably still in the cafeteria." Daisuke looked down at his paper again.  
  
"Actually," Tai began, "I was looking for you."  
  
"For me? Why?" Daisuke burrowed his brow. Taichi looked at Dai's huge eyes for a second and had to tear his gaze.   
  
"I wanted to ask you about what happened in the cafeteria right now." Daisuke once again buried himself in the paper.  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing happened."   
  
Tai sighed. He thought he would react like this. 'They are so alike.' Taichi thought.  
  
"Come on, you know what I'm referring to."  
  
"No I don't." Daisuke said firmly. "Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"What Matt's friends said."  
  
"I couldn't really hear anything."  
  
"I think you did hear something. In fact, I think you heard everything."  
  
"I didn't, but even if I did, who cares? They were just being morons."  
  
"Daisuke-"  
  
"Listen Taichi-san , I need to study for this exam so if you don't mind?" Daisuke hadn't looked up once during their entire conversation. Taichi slightly nodded, knowing he couldn't force the young boy. He stood up and walked to the door. He paused.  
  
"He does like you, you know. The fact that he decided to help you means something. Just, don't give up on him. For both your sakes."   
  
Daisuke lowered his gaze further. Tai walked out and slyly made his way once again to the cafeteria. Daisuke stayed with his head hanging down for a few moments more before letting it fall completely on his desk.  
  
############  
  
"What happened to your hand Yamato?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your hand." Yamato looked at it. He had at least four band aids on.  
  
"Oh. I, uh, accidentally got burned. I was cooking."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm all right." It still hurt. Under the band aids, there was a big, severe blister, and three smaller ones around it.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." His dad had forgotten, again, to give him money.   
  
"Hi you guys." A red haired girl sat down next to them.  
  
"Hi Sora."  
  
"Hi Sora."  
  
"Where's Mimi?" Tai asked.   
  
"She's studying in the library."  
  
"What does she have to study f-"  
  
"ISHIDA!"  
  
"Ignore him Yamato!" Sora hissed immediately.  
  
"Yeah man. He just loves to mess with you."  
  
"I know." Yamato kept his eyes forward.   
  
"Ishida! Didn't you hear me?! Hey! I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here." Tai suggested.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Yamato mumbled. They all gathered their things and prepared to leave.  
  
"Too late." Sora stated, and pointed at a tall, large boy heading their way, with two friends tagging along behind.  
  
"Ishida! Where are you going? You weren't ignoring me were you?"  
  
"Leave him alone Tashiko!" Sora cried.   
  
"Stay out of this Takenouchi!" He stood in front of her.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Tai snarled.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Tashiko puffed out his chest and got in Tai's face. Tai clenched his fist.  
  
"I can take you on right now!"  
  
Yamato got in front of Tai, his back to Tashiko.   
  
"Let's just ditch these losers."  
  
"Losers?!" Tashiko retorted. Tai took a deep breath.  
  
"You're right. Let's get out of here."  
  
They began to walk away. Tashiko grabbed Yamato's shoulder and spun him around.   
  
"What did you say Ishida? Did you call us losers?" Yamato tried to break free, but was unsuccessful. "Hey! What's the matter? You're poor AND stupid?" Yamato's face turned red.  
  
"What?" He asked darkly.   
  
"So now you're poor, stupid, and deaf?" Yamato's fist made contact with Tashiko's cheek. Instantly, Tashiko's two friends jumped on Yamato. Tai tried to get in and help, but Sora was stopping him. Tashiko saw Yamato's bandaged hand and sleazily grabbed it. Yamato screamed in excruciating anguish. Tashiko's two friends backed off and smirked. Tashiko, still with a powerful grip, moved Yamato's arm behind his back. Yamato's mouth hung open, tears running down his red face, but no sound emitted.   
  
"Stop it!" Sora screeched. Tashiko sneered evilly at Sora and Taichi, but he spotted in the distance a teacher entering the cafeteria. He quickly threw Yamato to the floor.   
  
"You're one lucky bastard." Tashiko gestured at his two cronies and they all walked away. Yamato curled up on the floor, in soundless pain, and supported his hand. Tai ran to his side and placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder. He shrugged it away angrily.   
  
"What's going on here?!" All three turned to see Fouya-sensei. "Ishida get up from the floor!"  
  
Yamato had tears running down. He closed his eyes in response.   
  
"Being defiant like always?" He grabbed Yamato's arm and forced him to his feet. "Let's go see the headmaster."  
  
"No Fouya-sensei! It wasn't his fault!" Sora cried.  
  
"Please listen. It was-" Tai began.  
  
"Unless you two want detention I suggest you keep quiet. I can't believe you have people to defend someone as hopeless as you Ishida. Now let's go." He shoved Yamato forward. He looked back at his friends, miserably.  
  
##############  
  
Takeru was walking towards the basketball courts where he now met his brother, so they could walk a couple of blocks together. He had a smile on his face and just wanted to get home and relax.   
  
"Hey fuck you!"  
  
"No! Listen to me you bastard! I'm not going to let you do this again! Not to him!"  
  
Takeru heard loud angry voices around the corner. The problem was that one of the owners was his brother. He ran and came face to face with Yamato and Taichi. Both red faced and near the brim of colliding fists.  
  
"Fuck off! It's none of your business anyway!"   
  
"Where do you come off?! You're such an asshole but I'm NOT going to allow your fucking sunny personality ruin this!"  
  
"He's just a fucking kid! What do you care?!"  
  
"He worked really hard to make that for you, and he apparently trusts you! I can't figure out why, from a selfish fucker like you!" Takeru had had enough.   
  
"What's going on here?!" They both turned around, unfazed by the interruption.   
  
"None of your fucking business." Yamato spat.  
  
"Back off him Ishida! He didn't do anything!" Tai snapped.   
  
"Fine! You two can be best friends together then!" Yamato pushed Tai and walked away, hands in pockets.  
  
"Matt!" Takeru called after him. Yamato flicked him off in return. "Tai, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Tai sighed.  
  
"You know your brother."  
  
"Geez Taichi, you're the only guy I know that gets Yamato that mad on an almost daily basis." Takeru said half jokingly, half sincerely.   
  
"Yeah, well I try." Taichi wasn't smiling when he said that. He was still staring at where Yamato had walked away.   
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Taichi shook his head. "But will you do me one favor?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Check on Daisuke for me."  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Thanks Takeru." Taichi walked away.   
  
Takeru stood there, speechless.  
  
##############  
  
.  
  
So….what do you think? I hope that you guys are enjoying my stories. I like receiving reviews… XD 


End file.
